The Party chapter
by mcleod lover
Summary: Piper is with Leo and Cole is with Phoebe and falls preganant


Phoebe had finished her lunch and was trying to get up when she had a Premonition. She saw her self lying in bed with blood all over the floor and she had a baby in her hands. She snapped out of her premonition. Leo orbed in.  
  
"Phoebe what's wrong" asked Leo. He stuck his hand on Phoebes shoulders when she jolted again. Leo looked really worried. "Leo I had a." said a breathe less Phoebe. Leo moved over to the table and grabbed the bottle of water. "You had a premonition," said Leo. As he handed her the bottle. "I had blood on me and I don't remember much else" Said Phoebe  
  
Phoebe managed to get to her feet. She began to walk but stumbled. "Leo can you give me a hand to the shower please." Asked Phoebe. Leo smiled. "Sure Phoebe call me if you need anything" said Leo Leo orbed her into the bathroom. Leo left her to have a shower.  
  
Phoebe found a pregnancy test in there from when she last thought she was pregnant. She let the test get the answer while she was having a shower. "Leo " screamed Phoebe as she looked at the test. Leo orbed in to see a very teary eyed Phoebe. "What's wrong?" said Leo. Leo was very hot and sweaty from chopping wood for Cole's fire. "Umm Leo I'm pregnant" said Phoebe. Leo was surprise she just came out with it. "It is Cole's isn't it Phoebe" Said Leo "Leo of course its Cole's who else would it be" Said an annoyed Phoebe  
  
Prue and Piper and Cole where almost finished with the party planning. "SO when will Leo and Phoebe come back?" asked Prue who was Feeling much better. "Well Leo said to call his cell phone," said Piper "So I will do it now" Said Piper.  
  
Leo grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hello Leo the cute and wonderful talking" said Leo to Piper " Well it's your gorgeous baby where are you ready to come home yet coz we are ready for you" said Piper. As she looked around the manor. "Umm yeah sure Phoebe is a little weak cause she collapsed but she alright now she's had a shower and she is asleep but I will bring her in when she wakes up" Said Leo. Leo waited for his girlfriend's reply.  
  
"Oh what happened?" said a worried Piper. Leo wanted to tell the truth cause that's what white lighters do. But he didn't want to betray Phoebe by telling her what happened. "Umm I'm not sure but she's fine now." Said Leo. "Okay are you sure she will be up to it." Said Piper "Yes I'm sure but yous will to let her sit after you surprise her" said Leo as he looked to see ii she was a wake. "So what did you do before all of this happened?" asked Piper. "Oh we went shopping and I'm not telling you anymore Is Cole there I need to talk to him" asked Leo. Piper hands the phone to Cole and went to finish cooking.  
  
"Hey Leo what can I do for you?" asked a very happy Cole. "Cole I'm going to propose to Piper but I'm not sure what to say?" Said Leo "Okay I have your letter here asking me for help just say what you wrote you know what I mean and thanks for you know for picking but the gift" said Cole "I No problem Cole" said Leo. Leo turned to see Phoebe starting to wake up. "Cole I will see you soon okay," said Leo. "Yes see you soon Bye," said Cole Leo walked over to Phoebe. She looked pretty lying there peacefully thought Leo I should be thinking of that. Leo starts to wake Phoebe. "Mmm " said a sleepy Phoebe she sat up and yawned. "Sorry Leo I didn't mean to fall asleep" said Phoebe. "It's okay that sleep would of done you the world of good to you' said Leo. "Piper rung and she wants us to go home," said Leo.  
  
Leo helped Phoebe up and orbed back to the manor. The lights where out and Phoebe was a little unstable on her feet. Leo grabbed her until she caught her balance. Then all of a sudden the lights turn on. "SURPRISE," yelled Piper, Prue and Cole. A Stunned Phoebe looked back at them. "This is for me wow," said Phoebe. They all sat down at the dinner table and talked about what they did. "Thanks everyone I had no Idea that this was happening," said Phoebe. She looked at Leo and he nodded. Leo left his sit and went and knelt beside Piper and said "I wont' to be there next to you when you wake up. I want to be there for you when you are sick. Piper Haliwell will you marry me?" A very surprised Piper looked back in to the white lighter's eyes and said, "Yes I would love to marry you".  
  
Piper and Leo were doing the cleaning up. Prue had to go to work to finish some work that was due tomorrow. Cole got up and moved away from the table. Phoebe did the same and began to walk into the lounge. Cole looked back at Phoebe. Phoebe was in pain.  
  
Cole rushed to his girlfriend's side. Phoebe collapsed into his arms. 'Phoebe are you okay" Said a very worried Cole. "Leo" yelled Cole. Leo could her the worry in his voice and ran in to she Phoebe in Cole's arms. Cole looked worried as he picked up Phoebe and shimmered himself and Phoebe into the lounge. Cole laid Phoebe on to the couch. "Leo what's wrong with her" said Cole. "I can't tell you Phoebe has to" said Leo "Why" said Cole. But before Leo could answer Phoebe moaned and grabbed her stomach as she came to. "Cole" said a weak Phoebe. Cole left Leo and sat on the floor next to the couch. "Yes Phoebes I'm here." Said Cole as he ran his hand through her hair. " Are you alright?" said Cole. Phoebe moaned in pain. "Cole I'm Pregnant" said Phoebe. "Cole that's why I couldn't tell you" said Leo. 


End file.
